俗套爱情
by wangwww0
Summary: AU Stan and kenny are an couple.Stan has a porblem.He has a nightmare about a serial killer several years ago.
1. Chapter 1

Summary：AU Stan and kenny are an has a has a nightmare about a serial killer several years ago.

Disclaimer: I don´t own the characters in this story.

只有盲人眼中的夜才会这么黑暗。

可那双雪白的双手依然清晰如初。圆润的指甲，修长的手指，stan未曾见过比这更完美的手。

这双手的主人属于谁？

Stan试图突破层层叠叠的黑暗看清那个人的脸，但黑暗如此浓稠，只有这双手，白得耀目，象世上最精致的骨瓷。

在试图伸手的一刹那，他突然抓空，跟着整个人坠落下去。

Stan蓦地睁开眼，率先映入眼帘的是一双手，它们有月华的色泽，连那份冷冷的温度也仿佛，不是梦中的那双。

长长地吁了一口气，stan翻身搂住一旁恋人赤裸温暖的身体。

"怎么了？"

迷糊中的恋人自然而然地将手指插进stan发中，慢慢地向后梳着。

感受指尖在头皮间划过的触觉，stan猫一样舒服地眯起眼。他更加用力地搂紧恋人，脸埋在对方发间，嗅着冷冷的薄荷味。

怀中人体的热度融化了stan心中的不安，将他彻底拉离梦境，回到现实。

轻轻拍了拍恋人的后背，stan柔声说："睡吧，明天还要上班。"

"明天是周末。"恋人笑着回道。

Stan一愣，手下意识地放开恋人的身体。

所以，他的梦不是毫无缘由，是潜意识作祟吗？

周末的清晨天色灰白，雨水淅淅沥沥地落下来。

Stan的心情，是一模一样的晦暗。翻出黑色西装，stan对着镜子抚平他能够发现的每一条褶皱。

镜中不止他，还有他背后的kenny。Kenny面无表情地坐着，穿着价格不菲的定制西装，他皮肤太过苍白，象蒙着一层黑色的幽灵。

两个人各撑一把伞，走进墓地。

因为下雨，墓地比平时还要静谧几分。

丝毫不费力地找到他们的目标所在，由stan放下一束白玫瑰。墓碑的小相中，女人展露出阳光般明媚的笑容。

她犹如红玫瑰一样娇艳，却不幸早早凋零。

stan永远不会忘记圣诞舞会上她是如何艳光四射，引人注目。只是爱情从来都是两个人的事，三个人未免过于拥挤。

于是上帝替他做了选择，同时开了一个玩笑。

他暗恋bebe，最终却和bebe的丈夫成为恋人。

上帝一定在云端笑看这场闹剧。

坐回驾驶位，stan发动汽车，音乐也一同响起。

I know I stand in line.

他揽过副驾驶的kenny，亲吻他的脸颊，那里被蒙蒙细雨浸湿，光滑冰冷，stan能嗅到其中淡淡的泥土气息。

By saying something stupid.

"我爱你，你知道的。"stan的嘴唇紧紧贴住kenny耳廓，轻声说。

Kenny无声地扳过stan的脸，他们如此接近，呼吸近在咫尺。Stan能在那双蓝眼睛中看到小小的自己，波光粼粼的蓝色，象阳光下的海，让人心甘情愿溺毙其中。

The time is right.

"干我，现在。"柔软的嘴唇相互交叠，kenny滚烫的舌头轻而易举撬开stan牙齿。

他灵活地纠缠stan的舌尖，一开始是轻轻吸吮，跟着两条舌头越缠越紧，象交媾的蛞蝓。

结束一个漫长而激烈的吻，stan气喘吁吁，面带潮红。他嘴唇和眼睛一样湿润，"我想你还记得上一次，我们压到手刹车。"他声音沙哑得仿佛砂纸，细细研磨kenny的耳朵，还有他的心。

"那又怎么样？我等不及你干我。"kenny的手从对方平坦的小腹划向已经有抬头趋势的性器。

"嘿…"stan试图握住kenny手腕，最后他改变方向，去解衬衫纽扣，他的，还有kenny的，那些又小又光滑的纽扣。

Kenny的爱抚慢悠悠，细细描摹着它的形状。他的动作令stan搔痒难抑，可这像蜗牛的竞速赛跑，即便你知晓它会到达终点，但过程看起来遥遥无期。他再没有耐心去解扣子，粗暴地扯掉，扣子散落一地，kenny赤裸的胸膛暴露在空气中。

"快一点，婊子！"stan低吼，压抑着自己蠢蠢欲动的欲望。

Kenny勾起嘴角笑了，"如你所愿。"声音软糯得象阳光下渐渐融化的麦芽糖。

一手抓住方向盘，另一只手搭在对方腰间，stan两条腿从kenny叉开的腿间穿过。

跨坐在stan腰间，kenny居高临下看stan扭了扭腰，竭力避开手刹车。

在确认stan找了到最可能令自己舒服的位置，kenny俯下身亲吻stan耳后的敏感地带。

喘着粗气，stan双手牢牢握住kenny肩膀推开他，拒绝令人急不可耐的挑逗。他嘴巴贴上kenny苍白的胸膛，含住淡粉色的乳头。舌头描摹着乳头的周遭，跟着用力吸吮，在等到kenny急促的喘息声后意犹未尽的松口。

当stan吸吮的时候，仿佛有一阵阵电流传遍他的四肢百骸，kenny忍不住呻吟喘息。

从驾驶位缝隙摸出润滑油，kenny挤出许多抹在stan不断充血的性器上。他手指灵活地上下摩擦，发出淫靡的啧啧声。

"这一次，我不要扩张。"

不等stan回答，已然扶着滑腻高昂的阴茎慢慢坐下去。

逼仄的后穴让stan差一点射出来。

"操！"他脸色通红，双手狠狠掐住kenny的腰。紧致滚烫的感觉，从一处蔓延全身，让stan一阵哆嗦。

他啪啪拍打kenny圆翘的臀部，恨不能立刻一贯到底。他咬牙坚持，明明心急火燎，动作却温温吞吞，一点一点将自己的阴茎没入kenny体内。

终于，原本紧致的小穴吞没粗大的性器。Stan尝试着动了一下。

I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will.

"Cap，操我，用力操我，用你的精液填满我。"kenny张开手臂拥抱着stan宽阔的肩膀。

这一章完全是个人恶趣味，车展的话也是后座比较好，但是我很想让他们在前面，嗨起来也许还可以鸣笛助兴XD

至于最后一句是因为我的爱，kenny的钢铁侠和stan的美国队长COS，我爱这个❤


	2. Chapter 2

滚烫的精液摄入肠壁，kenny不自觉地蜷缩脚趾，他嘴巴微张，从喉咙深处发出尖叫。

那一刻，他仿佛从天堂坠入地狱，又仿佛从地狱升入天堂。

他软绵绵伏在stan身上，胸膛对着胸膛。粗重的呼吸喷在彼此脸上，那双水汪汪的蓝眼睛，象浸在海水中的海洋之心。

Stan的嘴唇那么柔软，吻如雪花，一点一点落下，抚慰kenny的心。

"宝贝，你知道我爱你。"

他喑哑的声线性感得无可救药。

汗津津的手臂怀抱kenny狭窄的腰身，另一只手抵在车门，stan坐了起来。他的性器依然埋在kenny体内，这种的动作令性器贯穿得更深。Kenny小小的惊呼是最好的奖赏，stan微笑着亲吻对方红肿的嘴唇。

背靠着车门，kenny顾不上被这突如其来的动作搞得疼痛的后背，还有腰部的不适，他眯起眼享受着stan有力的贯穿。

一双长腿缠绕在stan腰间，kenny搂住他脖颈，激烈热吻。相较那急不可耐的亲吻，stan抽插的动作缓慢而有力。

一下又一下，深入的冲刺，缓慢地抽出。他们相抵的小腹间很快染上从kenny阴茎中喷出的精液。

Stan伸出一根手指沾上一点，抹在kenny红肿的唇边。

尚且处在高潮余韵中的kenny，茫然地眨眼，纤长卷曲的睫毛忽上忽下，好似飘飞的蝶翼。他的眼眸是静止的海洋，空旷又饱满，充满矛盾的诱惑。还有那鲜红与雪白，天真中混杂情色，能够唤醒深深埋藏的冲动。

Stan抚摸着红肿的嘴唇，恢复意识的kenny突然抓住他的手腕。在stan的错愕中，kenny探出粉红的舌尖，一根根舔过stan的手指。

"现在，不许动。"kenny笑着命令。

他的眼睛，从未离开过stan英俊的脸庞。当舔到大拇指的时候，他将整根都含在嘴里，啃噬舔弄，刻意发出啧啧的声音。

stan的脸颊带上诱人的玫瑰粉，额头细密的汗珠，急促且粗重的喘息，彰显他处在爆发的边缘。

他永远都知道怎么诱惑这个男人。

至少，在此时此刻，kenny如是想。

不轻不重地用牙尖压着stan的虎口，一点痛一点痒，交织起来是引燃欲望的导火线。

"bebe，哦，bebe…"

Stan用着比刚刚还要野蛮数倍的力量狠狠插入，仿佛那些停顿中继续的力量在此刻全部释放。

他大脑一片空白，彻底放弃思考，一切都是遵循本能，遵循人类从未摆脱却一直掩盖着的兽性。

他甚至不再记得自己又说了些什么，以及，那时候kenny的表情。

从纸抽里连抽几张，stan一丝不苟地打扫战场。纸巾拂过kenny平坦的小腹，擦拭着半干的精液。

Kenny无力地坐在副驾驶上，他居高临下看着stan，忍不住碰了碰鸦羽一样黑色的头发。

Stan抬起头看他，轻声问："怎么啦？"

面上露出笑意，kenny懒洋洋地说："高潮的时候，你叫的是bebe。"

原本还在动作的手顿了一下，stan抽动嘴角，努力恢复平静的表情，尽管kenny的话已然在他心底掀起惊涛骇浪。

"是你听错了吧？"stan仿佛若无其事地继续清理。

Kenny的手指挑起一缕漆黑的头发，淡淡地笑着自言自语："是我听错了吗？"

从墓地驱车到家，时间已经接近晌午。

雨停了很久，阳光闪耀，沥青路上的水渍被蒸发得干干净净。只有空气中的漂浮的泥土气息还能证明刚刚的那场雨。

Stan回到家的第一件事，就是为自己倒上满满一杯波本。

他小口呷着杯中金黄色的液体，坐在窗边眺望着远方。他现在最需要的是独处的时光，用来平复他焦躁的心情。

他和bebe曾经交往过，在对方是kenny妻子的前提下，可以说，他们是在偷情。自从和kenny在一起后，他一直小心翼翼地避免提及bebe，他担心自己会在不经意间泄露不堪的过去。

毕竟，那是对kenny的背叛。

可如今，他居然会脱口而出bebe的名字，还是在他们欢爱的前提下。还有比这更糟糕的情况吗？Stan苦恼地抓着头，担心kenny会因此窥破bebe和他的私情。

怀疑他暗恋bebe也好过知晓真相，可是他要怎么弥补这个不小心的错误？此刻的stan完全沉浸在自己的世界中，忽略了外界的一切。以至于他一点也没听到kenny的脚步声。

"和波本的是绅士。"

悄然站在他身后的kenny轻轻地说。

Stan猛地回头，脸上的慌乱毫无掩饰地暴露在kenny面前，那清澈的目光好像能看到他心底最深处，令他的秘密无所遁形。

"kenny，我…"stan窘迫地低下头，结结巴巴地开口。

相较之下，kenny十分冷静。他从stan手中顺过酒杯，借着他的手咽下一口波本。

"bebe很喜欢的一句话对不对？我们第一次见面，她的开场白就是这一句。但我还是对波本毫无感觉。倒是你，我记得第一见面的时候，你喝的是黑麦威士忌。你改喝波本，大概是在我们认识二个月后。我没记错吧？"

他知道，他全都知道。那娓娓道来的语句，象一根根细密的针扎进stan犹如浸泡在冰水中的心脏上。

"你还忘不了她吗？"kenny的声音是毫无改变的冷静。

关于喝波本是绅士，劳伦斯布洛克并没有明确写出来，是我总结的XD

还有，我写第一章也不过是为了让stan喊出那个名字XDDDDD


End file.
